


Magnolia

by mintblueroses



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, MC and player are different, Technically MC being my own interpretation is like her being an OC, if I write more chapters than I’ll include did stuff, ish, just because I feel like that’s an important part of Saeran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintblueroses/pseuds/mintblueroses
Summary: MC is trapped in an otome game as the protagonist and slowly becomes aware of this fact. Unrelated to my other story Remembrance but similar concept.
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Magnolia

It was familiar to her. So familiar, but it shouldn’t have been. Deja vu, a strange beast to fight. Something told her that wasn’t it, though.

She was walking down the street, but that wasn’t it. They were familiar enough to her. It was the messages she had received that were off.

‘Unknown.’

That sounded close to her heart. But as the name suggested, it wasn’t anyone she thought she knew. She answered as if possessed, as if she had no control over her actions. Or, alternatively, she had done it all before and memorized how.

She answered in a kind manner. If she had nothing else going for her, she had her kindness. He responded positively, and revealed himself to be a young man of around her age named Ray. 

He took her to her new room, which was simultaneously new and old. She had never been here but it looked like something buried deep in her memories.

As days passed and she struggled more and more, the thoughts she wasn’t in charge increased. So did the unshakable feeling she had done this all before. She believed in reincarnation, but never thought she’d live the same life over and over.

—

It had been a week and a half. Approximately. She felt herself truly caring for this ‘Ray’ guy. In fact, if she believed in love at first sight, that’s what this was. 

That’s when it all came crashing down. He said he didn’t know if he was Ray or Saeran, and explained her situation. She had a feeling whatever she had done, it wasn’t enough for him. She woke up in an unfamiliar apartment.

‘Bad Relationship Ending 2’

Where did those words come from in her head? She wasn’t sure. But it felt like reality was coming apart at the seams. 

—

She woke up again. This time she was in the same place as before. Wait. Before? What did she mean, ‘before’? This was the first time she’d been here this week.

She shook her head. Her phone notified her of new messages. ‘Unknown.’ This time, she felt 100% in control of her actions. Wait, this time? It was as if she had done this before. No. It was as if a puppet version of her had, with who knows who behind the strings.

Then it flooded back. She suddenly remembered it all. She had been here many times. An Unknown who called himself Ray. An Unknown who didn’t reveal his name. An Unknown whose name had been revealed by his twin to be Saeran.

She had been on many romantic exploits. Zen, Yoosung, Jumin, Saeyoung(or Seven as she was supposed to know him), V, more or less Jaehee... but the one she had always loved most was Ray. Even the less kind Unknown and suited Saeran she had found herself falling for.

She hadn’t just pursued each once. She had gone on many different adventures with various endings with each. Endings, like in an otome game. Now that that thought was in her head, she realized how accurate it was. There were the good, the bad, the ones that’s weren’t quite either. 

Was she... the protagonist of an otome game? As she continued to follow Ray, she realized that must be true. She was programmed to fall in love and have it torn away from her, over and over again. Meanwhile, she was not to ever know any of this. A fault in her code must have allowed her to become aware. 

Wait. If she no longer felt her actions were out of her control, was the player gone? She smiled up at Ray, knowing without hesitation which route she’d choose. This time, she’d do something she never had: get his good ending. She had the feeling she only had one chance, and that made it all the more exciting for her.


End file.
